descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Carlos De Vil
Carlos Oscar De Vil is a major character in Descendants. He is the son of Cruella De Vil. Background He is the son of Cruella de Vil. He is treated by her more like a slave than a son, often having to wash and brush her furs and pampering her. In addition, she has instilled within him a fear of dogs. He has been friends with Mal, Evie and Jay for a long time and has never left the island. He mentions how he has never eaten sweet stuff since there are none on the island. Carlos is jumpy and anxious, but with the skills of a true tech prodigy. He’s been working feverishly on a project that would connect the Isle of the Lost to the outside world. Although he inherited his mother's love of fashion (especially if it's in black-and-white), he didn't inherit Cruella's love of dogs ― on the contrary, Carlos is deathly afraid of dogs (though it turns out this is because his mother told him dogs were rabid vicious animals that attack little boys who don't behave). Instilled with an ever-present fear of dogs, Carlos joins the other villain kids as they take on prep school at Auradon to capture Fairy Godmother’s magic wand and set their parents free. His tech-savviness comes in handy when he and the other villain teens get stuck in a bind. Cruella raised Carlos into thinking that dogs are killers, as well as vicious, rabid pack animals. As a result, Carlos has an extreme fear of canines, practically allowing them to chase him up a tree. But Ben (the Prince, and son to Belle and the Beast), has him look after Dude, the school mutt, to help Carlos overcome his misconception of canines, and grows to care about Dude. Personality Carlos is one of the nicer VKs and is rarely seen doing bad things. In fact, he seems to be a follower more than a leader and follows what his friends do or his mother tells him to. Having been treated as a slave for a long time, he seems obedient and dislikes the idea of going against authority. Despite this, he is very intelligent and is good with technology as shown when he helps shut down the alarm when the four of them set off the alarm and try to escape the Museum. He is very caring towards his friends, though he tends to get into rough fights with Jay who is his best friend. He tends to be very nervous and anxious but can stand up for himself when he needs to, as shown when he stood up to his mother who wanted to use Dude to make a new coat/scarf. He is loyal to his friends but was the last to choose good because he was scared about what his mother would do to him. He is fairly shy and tends to stand in the background, but with help from his friends he starts to get along with others and become more outgoing as shown when he helps his Tourney team make the winning goal and helping his friends stand up against Maleficent. He enjoys black and white clothes due to his mother's influence and has been shown to have come out of his shell by Wicked World, having taken pictures of everyone acting silly when Mal turned them into dogs in episode 10 of wicked world and interacting with everyone in episodes 16-18. Appearances ''Descendants In the film ''Descendants, Cruella forces Carlos to help touch up her roots, fluff up her fur, and scrape the bunions from her feet. This makes Carlos consider that heading to Auradon wouldn't be so bad, but Cruella uses his fear of canines as a way to control him. While in the limo headed to Auradon, Carlos takes a liking to chocolate. When they first meet Doug, he seems to have trouble remembering the names of the Seven Dwarfs, though Carlos seems to know the names of each and reminds Doug of Sneezy. He is the most tech-savvy, as he seems to take a liking to video games and is able to use a computer to locate the museum where the Fairy Godmother's wand is. When Jay causes the alarm to sound, Carlos hears the phone and picks it up. He manages to disable the alarm and make them think it was a system error. The Fairy Godmother assigns Carlos and Jay to sports. While Carlos doesn't seem to do well, Ben offers to help him with this. As he practices sprinting, Carlos gets chased by the campus mutt, Dude. Seeing that Dude isn't vicious, Carlos starts to take a liking to canines, and takes Dude everywhere he goes in the film. During the big game between Sherwood, Jay insists that Carlos play with him, and with his help, the team wins the game. When Cruella sees Dude and calls him an "earmuff," Carlos defends Dude; this is most likely the first time that Carlos has stood up to his mother. He then "burns" her by telling her to "give it a rest" with talking to a toy dog head. In one plan, it is Carlos' job to get into the limo and find the remote that activates the barrier around the Isle of the Lost. At the coronation, when Mal makes a speech on choosing to be good, Carlos is cautious at first, as he is nervous of the anger of their parents. But after being assured, he chooses to be good too. He is last seen dancing with Lonnie and Jane during the coronation party. ''Descendants: Wicked World Carlos returns in the animated short series ''Descendants: Wicked World and is voiced by Cameron Boyce, who also portrayed him in the live-action film. He appears in "Careful What You Wish For" where he shows up at Mal's tent, moments after she accidentally rubs a lamp that causes herself, Evie, Audrey and Ben to be sent to the Isle of the Lost. He claims that Jay has just given him a smartphone, but is curious where everyone is before taking a selfie of himself. Later in "Spirit Day", Mal and Evie try out for cheerleading and accidentally chant a spell that causes everyone to behave like dogs, minus Carlos. He reveals to Mal that he has the ability to speak dog, since he is the son of Cruella De Vil. Rather than immediately helping Mal, he decides to take pictures of Jay acting like a dog. Mal then gives him the spellbook to help her translate the reverse spell to Canine. When he does, Jay is not happy about the pictures and Ben allows him to chase Carlos across the field. Printed Media ''Descendants: Isle of the Lost In the book, Carlos is treated badly by his mother and sleeps in her dressing room on the floor, without touching her furs. He is forced to look after and clean her furs, and it is also revealed that she loves her furs more than him, and refers to her car as "her baby." He has a treehouse, and a cat named Beelzebub, and recites the periodic table to himself when he is nervous. On the Isle of the Lost, Carlos is incredibly smart and enjoys science and creating inventions, and refers to himself as a nerd. He also has an intellectual rival named Reza in science class and Jace and Harry, the sons of Jasper and Horace, as his "minions", though they are not truly his friends since Cruella forces them to hang out together. He gets beaten up and pushed around in school, and Mal bullies him into holding her party at his house, before they became friends. Evie was also the first real friend he ever had and helps her escape his mother's dressing room when she was trapped in there as part of Mal's prank. Carlos was also the one responsible for making a hole in the dome briefly when he was testing his invention, which would cause Maleficent's staff to gain its magic back as a result. After Mal and Jay force Evie to help them retrieve it, she also convinces Carlos to reluctantly join the quest. Though the group fail when the staff is unable to retain any magic, Carlos is finally accepted by Mal and Jay, beginning the four's friendship. In the sequel book, ''Return to the Isle of the Lost, it is ''revealed that Carlos is now dating Jane. Relationships Jay: Jay is Carlos's best friends. The two are usually seen hanging around each other and interacting positively though they tend to get into fights throughout the film due to Jay's aggressive dominating thieving personality. The two fought with each other over eating candy in the limo and then Jay tried stealing a thing Carlos wanted. The two both enjoyed playing video games. The two also joined the Tourney team though Jay was far more successful due to the skills he acquired from thieving. However, after being taught by the coach that being a team meant working with each other, Jay insisted Carlos be included in the game and the two won. Mal: Mal is the leader of the reformed VKs so he often followed her lead. She often had to remind him to focus like when he was playing video games. Despite this the two are shown to be close friends as she cheered for him when he won the Tourney tournament with Jay. She also managed to convince Carlos to join the good side as she understood him well enough to know he enjoyed being with Dude the mascot dog and being at Auradon. In Wicked World, she was annoyed when Carlos took a while to turn everyone back from dogs to people but was concerned when he and Jay didn't come to pick her and the others up to the Neon Lights Ball and glad to know he was alright. He in turn was annoyed to find out CJ was framing her and carpet jacked him and Jay. Overall, she seems to act like an older sister to him. Evie: While the two had less interaction, they were shown to be close. In the past, Evie was Carlos's first friend and even gave him his first pillow. It is shown that the two had crushes on each other though by the film seem to be on a platonic level. The two were shown getting along as she cheered for him during the Tourney tournament and he helped defend her against Chad. Cruella: Out of all the VKs, he arguably has one of the worst relationships with his villain parent. This is shown by the fact that she was not above using him like a servant and was even considered less important to her than her furs, something Carlos is aware of but doesn't like to talk about. She also instilled a deep fear of dogs within Carlos, but when Carlos was given the choice of going to Auradon Prep and having to deal with dogs (which he thought were rabid animals ready to attack) and dealing with his mother, he was more than willing to leave causing his mother to call him ingrate as he rushed to the car to get away from her. He seems to fear his parent more than the other VK (even more than Mal, who is afraid of her mother but more so of her disappointment) and was the last to choose good because of his fear of what his mother would do to her. Despite this he was able to fight back against his mother, as shown when she wanted to use the mascot dog dude as a new ear muffs he fought back and refused, even calling her furs stuffed. He did also ultimately choose good and move away from his mother's influence. Ben: While the two don't interact much, the two were shown to get along well in the film. Ben tried to socialize and be friends with all the VKs and he helped Carlos get ready for the Tourney tournament and getting accustomed to dogs through the mascot dog Dude. The two are shown to interact positively in Wicked World episode 10 where he let Jay hit Carlos for not helping them when they were turned into dogs until Mal pressured him to help. Audrey: While the two didn't interact much, she held a low opinion of the VKs. By Wicked World though, she has the least problem with him and Jay, but she finds his choice of Tuxedo to be ridiculous. Lonnie: She didn't interact much with him though she saw him, Jay, Mal and evie bake cookies and asked if his parents did since she thought the VKs' parents loved them, he didn't answer. Lonnie apolgoized for being insensitive. Jane: She held an initial fear of VKs, and y extension Carlos. After the Family Day incident she wasn't above ridiculing the VKs out loud but mostly Mal. During the end of the film, she accepts the VKs and even dances with Carlos. It is revealed in Return to the Isle of Lost that she and Carlos began dating. Doug: He had no interaction with him but it can be implied they got along due to their association with Evie. Chad: He doesn't have a high opinion of Carlos, as he Jordan: It is unknown what they think of each other. Freddie: The two didn't interact much but it is presumed they are friends especially since the two are VKs. Ally: The two had little interacto, but she was shown to be distrusting of VKs and annoyed when he and Jay didn't come to pick her and the others up (not knowing he was carpet jacked). She also admitted to not worrying about him when he didn't show up showing how rude she is. CJ: He was annoyed to find out she carpet jacked him and Jay and framed Mal for all the bad stuff she did. Gallery Trivia *He is the first Descendant in all the franchise to have a first name, middle name and surname. There are only two other characters with a middle name: Mal (Bertha) and Ben (Florian). And there is only one character with a surname: Chad Charming. However it is speculated that Mal's last name is Faery. *Cameron Boyce dyed his hair blond for this movie. *Carlos' Tourney number is 101, an allusion to ''101 Dalmatians, the film his mother is from. *Carlos De Vil is Cameron Boyce's first role in a Disney Channel movie. *Carlos De Vil was originally going to have two Dalmatian henchmen named "Laurie" and "Frieda"; this was scrapped because of the latter henchman name. *At the time of the film, he is fourteen years old. The novel, "Isle of the Lost" reveals him to be two years younger than everyone in his level at school, including Mal, Evie, and Jay. This would maybe explain his smaller stature. *Like Jafar, he appears to find his mother's talking to a stuffed dog head to be irritating *Evie was his first real friend. *He had a sidekick cat named Beelzebub (one of Lucifer's kittens). It was a gift in his baddie bag at Evie's 6th birthday party, and shows him affection his mother doesn't. Given there's no reference in the the film, this is likely a continuity error, or the cat had simply be adopted by someone else due to Cruella. *He is extremely smart, as he managed to temporarily break through the barrier. *He has a cousin named Diego. *Cruella forced him to sleep on a lumpy mattress in her dressing room, which is accessible through her fur coat closet. There is another door which Carlos use to bypass the bear traps security system. *He considers Harry and Jace (sons of Horace and Jasper), his "fake" friends (henchmen). *He re-purposes the various things in the basement (mostly dog stuff from her failed plan) for his science experiments, despite his mother's hysterical reactions to losing momentos of her past. *He is treated far worse than Mal, Evie, and Jay. *While on the island, Carlos's mother used him as a slave, forcing him to do several things, even the humiliating act of doing her laundry because she was too lazy to do it herself. **Likely because of this, he will usually hum the tune of Roger's infamous song about her, just for the joy of seeing her go into hysterics because of how much she hates said song. Though Carlos himself does admit that it is catchy. *He attended Dragon Hall (an evil school), before Auradon Prep. *The only colors that Carlos can be seen wearing (red, black and white) are also his mothers signature color's. Evie's first thought about what it made her think of was a bloody skunk. *Evie gave Carlos his first pillow. *In Disney Descendants Yearbook, his "secret wish" is to run a rescue shelter for abused and abandoned animals(and children), while his "not-so-secret wish" is to never see a fur coat or a bunion ever again. *It's revealed that Carlos wants to be a dog walker or an app designer when he grows up. *His favorite class is "History of Woodsmen and Pirates". Stating that there are very few dogs in those subjects(and not too many parents either). *He likes to see D'Artagnan's sword, hat, and boots at the museum. Stating that D'Atragnan was one brave guy and that he really looks up to him. *His mother loves her furs more than she loves him: this is something he knows, but when he is asked it as an answer to cross the bridge in the book, it makes him upset. *In the book it states that seeing Jay happy made him feel very happy. *As said by Cameron Boyce in an interview, he is more "I'm evil, don't hurt me!" and unlike the others does not actually do anything remotely mean-spirited throughout the whole movie and film, except helping with the plan, and perhaps kicking the apples in the first song. despite this, he is the last to choose good, but this is because of his fear of what their parents may do. *Carlos resembles Kosuke Nitou from Kamen Rider Wizard. *In Return to the Isle of the Lost, it was revealed that Carlos' middle name was Oscar. *The name of his home on the isle is called Hell Hall. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:New generation Category:Villain kids Category:Sons Category:Auradon Students Category:Descendants: Wicked World Characters Category:Tourney Players Category:Descendants 2 Characters Category:Descendants Characters